Resident Evil: Deadly Silence 2
A sequel to the 1st 1,except a "remake" RE2... Plot Characters * Leon S. Kennedy * Claire Redfield * Ada Wong * Sherry Birkin * Annette Birkin * William Birkin * Ben Bertolucci * Chief Brian Irons * Marvin Branagh * Robert Kendo * Elliott Edward * Helicopter Pilot/73 Bird * Katherine Warren * Hunk * Tofu * John Clemens (Mentioned) * Terry Barstow * Deb Barstow * Emmy Conning * Bob Hudgens * Tim Hawkinson * Darius Greenquiest Mentioned/Files Only: * * Billy Coen * Tom J. Hall (Billy's friend) Monsters * Weapons * Leon's Hand Gun/Heckler & Koch VP70 ** Hand Gun Parts/Custom Handgun * Claire & Ada's Handgun(s)/Browning Hi-Power * Ada's Handgun/Mauser HSc - 9 * Chris's Hand Gun/Beretta 92FS Inox * Colt S.A.A. * Shotgun/Remington M1100-P (Leon only) ** Shotgun Parts/Custom Shotgun * Magnum/Desert Eagle 50A.E (Leon only) ** Magnum Parts/Custom Magnum * Bow Gun (Claire only) * Grenade Launcher/M79 Grenade Launcher (Claire Only) * Sub-Machine Gun 1/MAC11 * Sub-Machine Gun 2/P90 (New) * Flamethrower (Leon only) * Sparkshot (Claire only) * Gating Gun * Rocket Launcher/FIM-92 Stinger * Knife Unused: * Heckler & Koch MP5A3 Weapon Parts: * Hand Gun Parts * Shotgun Parts * Magnum Parts Ammo: * Handgun Bullets * Shotgun Shells * Magnum Bullets * Bow Gun Bolts * Grenades: ** Grenade Rounds (Gray) ** Acid Rounds (Yellow) ** Flame Rounds (Red) * Machine Gun Bullets (for both SMGs) Items Objects,tools & keys: * Lighter * Lockpick (Claire) * Ada's Picture * Sherry's Picture * Small Keys (Leon) * Ink Ribbon * Blue Card Key * Cabin Key * Film (A,B,C,D) * Unicorn Medal * 4 Card-suit-themed Keys: ** Spade Key ** Diamond Key ** Heart Key ** Club Key * Virgin Heart (2) * Value Handle * Bomb & Det.: ** Plastic Bomb ** Detonator * Red Card Key * Square Crank * Cord * 4 chess themed Plugs (Leon): ** King Plug ** Rook Plug ** Knight Plug ** Bishop Plug * 3 Animal-Themed Stones (Claire): ** Eagle Stone (Yellow) ** Serpent Stone (Red) ** Jaguar Stone (Blue) *** Blue Stone (Left piece) *** Blue Stone (right piece) * Manhole Opener * Gold Cogwheel * Eagle Medal * Wolf Medal * Weapon Box Key * Down Key * Up Key * Fuse Case * Main Fuse * Lab Card Key * MO Disk * Power Room Key * Vaccine Cart * Base Vaccine * Vaccine * G-virus * Master Key * Platform Key * Joint N Plug * Joint S Plug * Locker Key Recovery items: * Green Herb * Red Herb * Blue Herb * First Aid Spray * Mixed Herbs: ** (G + G) ** (G + R) ** (G + B) ** (R + B) ** (G + G + B) ** (G + G + G) ** (G + R + B) Files * Police Memorandum * Chris's Diary * Mail to Chris * Memo to Leon * Operation Report 1 * Operation Report 2 * Chief's Diary * Film A * Film B * Film C * Film D * Patrol Report * Secretary's Diary A * Secretary's Diary B * Watchman's Diary * Mail to the Chief * Prisoner's Note (New) * Guard's Diary (New) * Janitor Cappy's Diary (New) * Envolope of Emmy's Diner (New) * Sewer Manager Fax * Sewer Manager Diary * Lab Security Manual * P-epsilon report * User Registration * Vaccine Synthesis EX Files: * Jill's Report * Progress Report * Op Instructions * Robert's Note * Dario's Note * Mercenary's log * David's Letter * Jill's Note * Rebecca's Report * Brad's Note * Umbrella Memo * Journalist's Note * Mother Virus Report * Chris's Report * Want ad * City pamphlet "New Things" Some version as originally RE2,But with extra rooms,there's a bathroom in the 2f west corridor next to the door to the stone statue corridor along with a janitor's room inside the bathroom,toilets are added to the cells,what of the 1st floor? hadn't thought of that yet,but i'm still thinking... 1.New Weapons: The only 1 i can think of is the P90,another Sub-Machine Gun,at which if the Player enters the weapons storage,aside the sidepack,the player can also pick which sub-machine gun they picked,leaving the other 1 for the B scenario (that way both Leon & Claire will each have a sub machine gun.) 2.New Characters for the Extreme Battle: Along with Leon,Claire,Ada & Chris,i picked 4 new characters for the Extreme battle,they include: # Jill Valentine # Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Series. # Batman from DC Series. # Wolverine from Marvel Series. that's it. (if the 4th could either be the Fonz,Donald Duck or maybe Indiana Jones) 3.New Rooms: New rooms in the RPD Include: # A bathroom connected the 2f western corridor next to the door to the stone statue corridor.,I also suggested a janitor's office in that same bathroom. # Another Bathroom is on the 1st floor,in the east office,next to the door to the 1F East Hall # Shower/Locker Rooms are both located by a pair of stairs in the Stone Statue Corridor,next to the stairs to the Darkroom Corridor,once up on the "3rd floor: the men's Locker/Shower Room is in front of the stairs,while the women's locker/shower room is on the Player's right. # I kinda daydream the S.T.A.R.S. Office have an attic that include lots of stuff the S.T.A.R.S. need,along with other stuff including desks that belongs to the fallen S.T.A.R.S. # The east side of the precinct should also have a 3rd floor,Like Leon or Claire would find & use a switch to open a walkway to the east side of the 3rd floor,the only rooms on the east side of the 3rd floor are a small hallway & a room,a press room similier to the demo 1 (probably use as both a press room & a storage room.). # They should add a Janitor's office in the underground parking garage next to the door to the B1F East Hall. & the ramp might be access able,like take a short cut threw the small hole to the front entrance to the main hall use the computer to unlock it,then go back through the hole,like if opens it,Leon would probably find some items on the other side of the ramp (the other side is still closed & locked as well as block by crates & other stuff like in Desperate Times.). # A backroom in the holding cell,next to Ben's cell. # Guardroom in Underground part of front entrance (include poster of Brad Vickers). # A kinda easter Egg room - out of an easter egg,there's a secret passage in the Janitor's office in the 2F Bathroom,follow the path,that leads you to turn left,left again & another left,find a circle stairway (which is behind the wall between the door to the Photography Darkroom & the stack of boxes under the stairs to the Stone Statue Corridor),keep going down until you reach the Secret Room,which is next to the Underground parking garage. 4.Brad Vickers: I know Brad did appear in RE2,I'm only suggesting that in the RE2 "DS" Brad did appear even if the player picks up items. 5.EX Files: The EX-Files should also be in the "DS" Version. 6.Shooting Range: 1.5 has a shooting range,i daydream it in the basement,next to the autospy room. 7.New Characters: I daydream some new characters: * Niles P.G. Rushton - Janitor (i don't know what happened to him.) * Harvey "Cappy" Q. Jameson (African-American) - Janitor,found wounded sitting on the couch in the bathroom on the 2nd floor,later succomed to his wounds (he didn't turn into a zombie.). * Cpl.Simon P.L. Windows - guards the cell room (unseen character.). 8.New Files: There should be new files like: * Prisoner's Note (found in 1st cell) * Guard's Diary (found in B1F west hall on the table) * Janitor Cappy's Diary (found in S.T.A.R.S. Attic) * Envolope of Emmy's diner (found in Press/Storage room) 9.John Clemens: John would probably have his last name mentioned. such as: Ada:"I'm trying to find my boyfriend,his name is John Clemens." 10.Emmy's Bloody Spoon: I know it's from the comic series,but i'm thinking this story should appear in RE2 DS,as a mini episode. the only thing new is everyone have their Last Names mentioned: such as: * Terry & Deb Barstow * Emmy Conning * Bob Hudgens Cops: * Tim L.T. Hawkinson * Darius E. Greenquiest Like this mini episode explains what happened in the diner before Claire arrived... 11.New on the Characters: I'm thinking of something new on the characters: # The Mayor's Daughter:Katherine Warren,her 1st name was mentioned in the RE2 remake,in Deadly Silence 2,her 1st name was mentioned in the Chief's Diary,it should add in: "I wonder if Katherine,the mayor's daughter is still alive?",plus her body would be found again in the Taxidermy preparation room on the table/bed thing with the saw on her chest (Irons hadn't use it yet.) # The Cop Ed who Chief Irons killed,his last name should be mentioned,also be added in the Chief's Diary "I shot Ed Tash in the back through the heart less then an hour ago." -Ed Tash. # The Police Officers that appear in the outbreak series have their names mentioned espeally their last names (you may have guessed i pick the names.) such as: "R.P.D. Police Officers". # The Chief's Secretary's name is Carole Sindemann. # Robert Kendo will use a shotgun not only in Leon A,but also in Claire A as well... # Aaron,Fred & Tony from Desperate Times appear as Corpses in the game: #* Aaron might be the dead body next to the door to the Emergency Stairwell,Examines:"The Body of a Cop,his name tag reads:Aaron P. Thornton.". #* Fred might be the dead cop in the 2F East Passage,Extra Examines:"He's been pecked to death.,his name tag reads:Fred Z. Vail.". #* Tony's body would appear in the Kennel,in 1 of the kennels,Examines:"He must be the K-9 Handler,his name tag reads;Tony G. O'Dell,K-9 Division." # 12.Guy on P.A.: In Darkside Chronicles,as Leon & Claire left Kendo's Gun Shop,they heard an annoucement from a p.a. The P.A. part should also be added in RE DS 2. 13.Holding Cells: In Desperate Times,the cells got toilets & sinks,in Darkside Chronicles,Ben had writing on the walls in his cell. all this should also be added. 14.Monitor Camera from S.T.A.R.S. Office: A user name Rod Lima does a RE2 Remake on his own,before the actual 1 came out,in the Leon B 1,the communications equipment also have monitors to the precident,1 on the 2F west corridor,another,on the stairway between the stone statue corridor & the Darkroom corridor. If you see the writing saying: "There's a Record dated from yesterday. Will you play it? Yes or No." If you hit yes,you will see Jill Valentine climb down the stairs, & as she got out of sight,Nemesis burst through the window & goes after Jill. The Monitors & the clip of Jill & Nemesis would've been added to the actual RE2 Remake. Trivia *These ideas are originally meant for ideas for the RE2 Remake,but the game already came out & now their ideas for "Deadly Silence 2". * Category:By: Dan Tom Fox Category:Games